


Cheater

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [22]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriend Lim Changkyun | I.M, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: Changkyun thinks you're cheating on him.





	Cheater

Y/N is tired. Very tired. She had worked all day since several of her coworkers had decided to not come in. Y/N thought she might as well get in some extra hours and make some extra money while she’s at it. And this way, her coworkers all owe her a day or two off.

As she makes her way towards the door to her apartment, and pulls out her keys. Once she’s about to unlock the door though, the door swings open. Standing there is her boyfriend Changkyun. His face is expressionless as he stares at Y/N, who just seems to be happy to see him.

“Hey, I thought you’d be asleep by now.” Y/N smiles at her boyfriend and brushes past him to enter their shared apartment. She sets her bags down and takes her jacket off before turning to look at Changkyun, who is still staring at her without any hint of emotion on his face. “Is something wrong?” She questions him.

“I don’t know, Y/N. Is there?” He asks. Y/N gives him a confused look. “Where were you?”

“I was at work.” She says without hesitation. Changkyun’s brows knit together.

“Work?” He asks. “I thought you only worked until three today. It’s eleven.”

“Yeah, well, some people didn’t come in and I figured it couldn’t hurt to make some extra money I closed today.” Y/N shrugs, thinking it wasn’t big deal that she worked late today.

“They didn’t come in? Alright. Maybe next time come up with a more believable excuse.” Changkyun crosses his arms.

Y/N is literally shocked. Is he really doubting her right now? Is he serious? “If I wasn’t working, what was I doing then?” She argues.

“I don’t know, cheating on me?” Changkyun accuses. Y/N gasps. “I got you, didn’t I.” He glares.

“Changkyun, why the hell would I cheat on you?” She yells in outrage. Cheating? Really? What does she look like to him? Does he honestly think she’d do something like that?

“I don’t know, Y/N. Why would you?” He yells back.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I was not cheating on you. I told you I worked late because the others called off today. I mean, what else do you want from me?” Y/N raises her arms and voice in frustration.

“Proof.” Changkyun shrugs simply. If he wants proof, that’s what he’ll get.

Y/N pulls out her phone and quickly dials her bosses number. She knows that her boss will probably be a little irritated that she’s calling her so late, but she has to clear this up. Y/N may be stubborn and a handful sometimes, but she is not a cheater.

“Hello?” Her boss answers.

“Hi, I know this is a weird request but can you tell my boyfriend that I was working all day because the other people didn’t come in, and that I wasn’t cheating on him.” Y/N says, annoyed.

“Uh, yeah. You worked all day. The only one all day long.” She says uncomfortably. “I don’t really want to be included in your couple-y fights, if you don’t mind.”

“Sorry, just needed to clear up a misunderstanding.” Y/N explains. “Sorry for calling so late.”

“It’s alright. See you tomorrow, Y/N.”

After her boss hung up, Y/N stares at Changkyun with her hands on her hips, angry. Changkyun, on the other hand, is now awkwardly smiling at Y/N.

“Ha ha, April fools?” He attempts to say.

“It’s January, Changkyun.” Y/N says, not amused.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I just…”

“You just what?”

“I was worried when you didn’t come home when you said you would. I tried calling and texting, but you never responded. I was so scared something happened to you, but then my concern turned into anger and I just immediately went to the worst case scenario.” He shrugs sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to accuse you like that.”

Y/N sighs but then smiles at her boyfriend. “You’re so weird, Changkyun. I can’t text at work anyway, so you should’ve known that wouldn’t have been a good way to get a hold of me. I would never cheat on you, alright? Don’t accuse me like that ever again.”

“Okay, Y/N, I’m sorry. You’re the best girlfriend in the whole entire world.”

“I know.” Y/N grins. “I’m beat. Let’s go to bed, okay?”

“Okay.” Changkyun smiles and takes Y/N’s hand. “Let’s go.”


End file.
